Sayonara Ai
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: UA. Kai es mas excentrico que ninguno y Takao ha faltado a clases. Hiromi esta triste y Ozuma es un amigo demasiado posesivo. Yaoi KaiTaka


**Sayonara Ai**

**Por:** **_Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama_**

**Dedicado:** _para mi tía_** Lizz Asakura, **_quien me ha apoyado en todos mis locos proyectos y me anima a continuar._

**Pareja:** Kai/Taka

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade no le pertenece a Kokoro porque la maldita no tiene suerte ni talento._

__

__

__

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

_¬_

__

__

__

**Capitulo 1.-** _"El Tutor"_

"No eres juez para juzgarme ni verdugo para ejecutarme, ... porque no aceptas que yo puedo enamorarme?"

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

**S**PLASH!!!

Varios pájaros huyeron despavoridos de los árboles al cielo, el silencio reinó esos segundos justamente para que se escuchara por toda la escuela y que todo el alumnado se asomara o fuera a curiosear acerca de la _pobre_ victima que le habia caído esa cubeta de agua. Solo que al ver la escena unos no sabían si correr, gritar o compadecer al pobre diablo que causó _eso_. Kai Hiwatari, de tercer año de preparatoria, alumno destacado y codiciado, se encontraba en el patio cívico, totalmente empapado y con un enorme rictus de furia; a su lado, sus mejores amigos, un chico de cabellera larga y negra (Rei) y otro mucho mas alto de cabellera lavanda y muy corta (Boris) lo veían incrédulos. Ellos sabían que no debían acercarse demasiado a el bicolor ya que eso implicaría un enorme dolor.

Como habia sucedido todo? Hiwatari caminaba tranquilamente con sus amigos que comentaban acerca de unas chicas, con las cuales habian salido el dia anterior, y de repente, el chico de tez pálida solo sintio como agua helada caía por todo su ser, y ahora, con sus ojos rubíes centelleando, la mandíbula apretada y los nudillos ya fríos y pálidos por el esfuerzo impreso en el cierre de sus puños, el solo musitó una sola cosa.

-Kinomiya

...... o mas bien a una persona en especial.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Suspiros de cansancio brotaban de sus jóvenes labios, se sostenía colocando una mano en la puerta de entrada del aula y otra en su corazón, sus ojos café inspeccionaban el salón de clases, impacientes hasta que éstos localizaron su objetivo, respiró profundamente antes de avanzar hasta a el chico de cabellos largos y azulados de color fuerte quien dormía pacifica y tranquilamente en su asiento correspondiente; la chica llegó hasta a el asustada y tratando de arreglarse el cabello que se le habia despeinado en su loca carrera.

-despierta, Takao, ahora si la hiciste buena!!! – los gritos alterados y la voz extrañamente chillona y nerviosa lograron que el moreno medio despertara revelando unos bellos ojos del mismo color de su cabello – como se te ocurrió hacer eso!!?? ahora si te pasaste!! De esta no sales vivo!! – la chica se movía de un lado a otro frenética mientras el nipones se sentaba bien y restregaba los ojos – pero si que eres tremendo, Takao!!

-que? – la voz débil y aun adormilada fue apenas audible para el mismo, no supo como la chica lo escucho en sus gritos

-sabias muy bien que el, la ultima vez, casi te golpea por haberle hecho la ....

-Hiromi

-pero tu no entiendes!!

-oye, Hiromi ....

-..... y es que uno ya no sabe que hacer contigo, pero escúchame Takao Kinomiya

-Hiromi ....

-... esta será la ultima

-HIROMI, CALLATE POR UNOS SEGUNDOS Y EXPLICAME DE QUE ME ESTAS HABLANDO QUE NO ENTIENDO NADA!!!! – la chica se habia tapado los oidos con ambas manos mientras Kinomiya se encontraba ya despierto totalmente y con la cara molesta por la abrupta interrupción de su amiga

-no tienes porque gritar – susurro la castaña mientras se quitaba las manos con actitud dolida, el chico solo suspir

-perdón, pero estabas hable y hable y yo no se que tanto me decías .. – cerró los ojos y los abrió casi instantáneamente – ahora si, dime, a que se debe el alboroto? – Tachibana se relajó y su cara se transformó a una seria y enojada; ahora era Kinomiya quien se ponía algo inquieto

-Hiwatari! – el peliazul ladeo la cabeza sin entender – porque le lanzaste el balde de agua a Kai Hiwatari? Tienes idea de lo furioso que esta? Nadie lo habia vist...

-espera, espera, espera, - el peliazul agitaba las manos deteniendo las palabras de la castaña, nuevamente .... – a que te refieres con _"Kai Hiwatari",_ _"agua"_ y que _"yo"_ "_lancé_"!?

-a que!? A la broma que le hiciste hace apenas unos cinco minutos, el se encuentra ahorita cerca de ahí mas que furioso contigo!!

-porque conmigo!? – replicó el chico levantándose y colocando las manos en el pupitre. Hiromi lo imito mas enojada.

-porque tu lo mojaste! – Takao parpadeó – sabes que el no ha andado de muy buen humor en esta semana y te dijo que no quería que ni te atravesaras en su camino y ... – la chica se detuvo al ver a su amigo en un extraño estado de shock – Takao? Que tienes? – Takao la miró nervioso

-Hiromi yo ... – la chica se acercó mas a su amigo, el tono de su voz era muy pequeño y sus rostros se juntaron - .. yo no le he hecho ninguna broma a Kai Hiwatari - la castaña se acercó mas

-bromeas, cierto? – el chico la miro triste – por favor, por favor, dime que estas bromeando!! – la voz suplicante de ella se volvió muy débil, Takao continuó negando con la cabeza mientras en sus ojos se veían melancolía – ooh, mi dios! Si tu no fuiste ....

-solo pudo ser .... – los ojos de ambos se abrieron en sorpresa al encontrar al único posible culpable

-hola, amigos, ya vieron la broma que le hicieron a Hiwatari? – un chico de cabellos grises y rojos y un par de ojos color verdes, entraba muy sonriente al aula – ustedes saben, ese molesto del salón 3-3 - unos pasos fuertes y rápidos se escucharon en el lugar y el recién llegado bicolor, casi instantáneamente, tenia sujetándole el saco del uniforma a una linda castaña enfurecida

-Ozuma, tu fuiste!!!

-que!? – el peliazul llegó a sus amigos al tiempo que otro chico de melena rubia y alborotada entraba al salón

-hola, chicos, ya vieron a Kai Hiwa...? – se detuvo al ver como su amigo bicolor se espantaba ante el inesperado ataque de la novia de este –oh, por dios, que le hiciste, Ozuma?

-yo no le hice nada, Max!! – la chica lo sujetó mas fuerte

-que tu no hiciste nada!!?? te diré lo que hiciste!! Empapaste a Kai Hiwatari!! Entiendes!!? Ese Kai Hiwatari, el que siempre molesta, el que desde que entramos nos ha tenido en la mira porque tu y Takao le jugaron una broma muy pesada al comienzo del curso escolar, el ....

-el mismo chico que juró que una broma mas que le hicieras en estas dos semanas te golpearía y te reportaría en la dirección; y que lograría que te expulsaran del colegio – todos miraron a la dueña de la voz, chica de piel blanca, cabello azul y ojos esmeraldas

-Mariam!! – el peliazul sonrió feliz ante la llegada de su amiga

-que hay mi querido caramelo – la chica guiñó un ojo a el moreno y se acerco a los _"tórtolos"_ - así que tu fuiste el que le hizo la broma a Kai, ne? – Ozuma cerró los ojos impávido

-si así fuera, que?

-como que, que!!? – Hiromi habia vuelto a reaccionar y Ozuma nuevamente sintio las sacudidas .... y no precisamente las de amor – entiende que Hiwatari cumple lo que promete y mas lo que jura .... baka!!

-ese Kai ya me tiene harto, siempre tan prepotente – el chico alzó mas la voz para sorpresa de todos - y con esa amenaza que me hizo enfrente de toda la escuela hace dias no lo iba a dejar así como así, si no esta de humor no es mi problema!! – Hiromi abrió los ojos y retiro el agarre

-entiendo ... – bajo los brazos en señal de derrota mientras los demás la miraban preocupados – tu orgullo es mas fuerte que lo que te pueda pasar o lo que yo pueda sentir al verte lejos de mi, cierto?

-Hiromi ....

-ya entiendo que tan importante soy para ti, Ozuma – levanto el rostro lleno de lagrimas y dolor profundo – eres un idiota, tu y yo hemos terminado!! – Ozuma quiso sujetar a la castaña pero esta lo evito y aprovecho las cualidades que tenia como capitana del equipo de lucha y salió corriendo sin rumbo. Ozuma se quedo en shock.

-Hiromi, ... no es lo que piensas, es que Hiwatari .....

-bien hecho, Ozuma! – Mariam miraba enojada a quien fuera su amigo de la infancia – no solo acabas de arruinar el corazón de tu ex-novia, quien por cierto siempre ha demostrado que esta enamorada de ti, si no que te expulsarán del colegio – la ojiverde le dio una bofetada a su amigo y salió del salón en pos de Tachibana

Max tocó un brazo a Ozuma, diciéndole con la mirada que las dejara ir por el momento ya que lo necesitaban, el chico asintió y bajo la mirada apenado y confundido. Mientras, Takao solo abrazaba al bicolor, no sabían que hacer o lo que les esperaba, pero de seguro no era nada bueno.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

PLAF!

El saco se extendió una vez mas mientras su dueño inspeccionaba que estuviera totalmente seco, sus ojos escarlata miraban minuciosamente el resultado mientras estos aun lanzaban rayos de furia al recordar el "incidente". Su cabello gris y azul ya no goteaba y la camisa la tenia sin fajar, ya estaba seca pero le agradaba estar así unos momentos mas.

-debiste ver tu cara cuando paso – el neko mordía una manzana mientras le lanzaba otra al ruso alto – uno no sabia si reír o correr por la expresión que tenias – el chico de color lavanda rió consiguiendo que Hiwatari lo mirara fríamente

-ya me callo! – extendía una palma de su mano mientras se recargaba mas en el árbol y Rei seguía cómodamente sentado en una rama de este– pero fue Rei quien comenzó, eh?

-eres un miedoso! – el chino le lanzó otra manzana logrando golpearlo en el brazo izquierdo

-valoro mi vida que es distinto, gatito – decía en tono orgulloso Kuznetzov

-si, claro

-es la verdad

-ya cállense los dos! – el ruso-japonés volvía a colgar su oscuro saco y se colocaba a un lado de Boris

-ya ves? Lo hiciste enojar, Rei

-no, tu fuiste, Boris

-que tu

-que tu!

-que tu!!

-que tu!!

-que...!

-que se callen!! – nuevamente el bicolor interrumpió la _"diversión"_ mientras los otros se encogían de hombros

-bueno, ya no seguimos – decía con un puchero el ojidorado – ahora dinos, quien crees que te lanzó el agua? – Hiwatari miro hacia delante con furia contenida

-solo hay dos personas que pudieron haber sido – la acidez era evidente

-Takao Kinomiya – Boris comentaba alegre mientras comía su manzana

-u Ozuma – terminó el neko rápidamente

-....o ambos – completó el bicolor

-no creo que Takao lo hubiera hecho, Kai

-porque tan seguro, Rei?

-porque es inteligente – la voz suave y calmada interrumpió el contacto de esos tres amigos para prestar atención al recién llegado – Kai, me enteré de tu percance pero no pude venir inmediatamente ya que la sociedad de alumnos estabamos en junta – el chico se colocó a un lado de Hiwatari mientras el neko bajaba del árbol y le ofrecía una manzana

-eso no fue un percance, Oliver – decía altivo el bicolor al chico de cabellos verdes y ojos amatista – tu bien sabes que eso fue una broma, de muy mal gusto por cierto

-tal vez – el francés tomó la manzana que Rei le ofrecía mientras sonreía agradecido – pero no deberías tomar represalias al respecto – el bicolor lo miró maniáticamente – te estoy hablando en serio

-y yo tambien – Hiwatari tomó nuevamente el saco y comenzó a colocárselo – si el de la bromita fue ese payaso de Ozuma ya sabe lo que le pasara ....

-y si fue Takao? – pregunto curioso el ruso de cabellos lavanda

-que se atenga a las consecuencias – decía gélidamente mientras terminaba de arreglarse

-espera, Kai, debemos hablar .. – el bicolor ya habia partido de ahí sin intenciones de escuchar mas al peliverde – oye! – una mano fuerte lo sujetó del brazo y giró para ver quien habia sido

-déjalo, ahorita no escucha a nadie – el neko suavizó el agarre – para mañana o pasado se habrá calmado un poco y Boris y yo hablaremos con el

-Rei .....

-entiéndelo – intervino Kuznetzov – el ha estado así desde que ... – no pudo terminar, giró el rostro melancólico mientras Oliver recordaba la razón del porque el extraño comportamiento de su amigo

-es cierto – el chino soltó a Oliver y este abrazó a Boris, como habia podido olvidar el asunto de .....?

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

-....... la tangente es calculada mediante ....

Lo que decía en ese momento su profesor de matemáticas poco le importaba, las palabras le eran huecas y sin sentido alguno, desvió sus ojos verdes del raquítico maestro para posarlos en la figura de una chica en especial, uno de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, la jefa de grupo, la mas inteligente del primer grado, esa que lo habia vencido en exámenes, ella que poseía orgullo envidiable, carácter difícil y una dulzura y comprensión que siempre mostraba a quien lo necesitara, que lo animaba, que lo motivaba a seguir adelante y que lo acompañaba en los partidos de soccer, sus caricias, sus besos y su voz, como quería a Hiromi Tachibana. Pero ahora .....

Habian pasado tres horas desde que habia hecho la broma, ciento ochenta minutos en los cuales ella habia terminado con una relación de casi un año, tiempo en el cual ya la extrañaba y en donde ella no habia querido voltear a verlo por ningún motivo. Ozuma se sentía un poco mal, algo dolido en que ella no entendiera su sentido de aventura y diversión, siempre lo hacia!! Si, a veces lo regañaba y tambien a Takao, uno que otro gritó de reclamo, pero, ..... pero siempre el terminaba tranquilizándola.

_"-tu déjamelo a mi, Takao, ya veras que Hiromi estará aquí contenta y que olvidará el incidente ..._

_-gracias, Ozuma_

_-no agradezcas, amigo ..."_

Y ahora? Ahora no sabia que hacer, el tambien estaba enfadado, quitó la vista de ella para posarla ahora en la de su prima, Mariam.

Mariam vivía con el y su familia desde hacia cuatro años, la relación entre ambos era muy buena, se ayudaban en lo que necesitaran y podían, de hecho, ella lo habia motivado (mas que nadie) a que se le declarara a Hiromi, ella ayudaba tambien a calmar a la castaña cuando a Ozuma y Takao se les pasaba la mano, ella siempre habia estado ahí para el, pero tambien ella se habia comportado distinto. Cuando volvió a entrar al salón (abrazando a Hiromi y evitando que ella lo mirara) la ojiverde le habia lanzado la fría mirada que solo usaba cuando estaba enojada, cuando no aceptaba disculpas ni reclamaciones, esa que podía competir contra la del mismo Kai Hiwatari, ella le habia dedicado esa mirada a ese que habia considerado "hermano" desde siempre. De hecho, ella sintio la mirada de Ozuma y lo volvió a mirar de la manera en que mas le dolía.

Ozuma sintio un retortijón en su alma y volvió a mirar a Tachibana, la chica apenas y prestaba atención a la clase, se veía que escribía lentamente mientras el cabello le caía en la cara dándole un aire sombrío jamás visto. Ozuma iba a escribir cuando se percato de algo, una lagrima caía por el rostro de Hiromi y eso no era lo peor, unas mas seguían cayendo!! Iba a hacer algo cuando sintio la mirada de Mariam, ella lo detenía sin hablar, Ozuma levanto el rostro altivo, fingiendo que no le importaba, tratando de convencerse que no le afectaba en nada el terminar con Hiromi y que lo que habia hecho estaba bien. Aunque en el fondo sabia que se engañaba.

Decidió mirar hacia donde su amigo Takao y este mostraba un especial y demasiado interés en lo que se veía detrás del vidrio, no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que era lo que lo mantenía de esa manera, el _motivo_ que lo conservaba as

-Kai Hiwatari .... – el nombre fue pronunciado con odio y profunda rabia, Ozuma apretó el lápiz con tanta fuerza que lo rompió pero poco le importo. Ozuma sabia que a Takao le encantaba el ruso-japonés, que desde que lo habia visto habia dejado una semillita que fue creciendo y que no paraba de hacerlo; lo peor, es que ambos sabían que Kai jamás se fijaría en el.

Volvió su vista al pizarròn, pero aun con otras cosas ocupando su mente......

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Los pasos del moreno eran pausados pero seguros, apenas habia terminado sus practicas en el club de esgrima y ya la mayoría de los alumnos se retiraban a sus hogares con cierta tranquilidad al ver concluido un dia mas de labor escolar. Sentía sus manos sudar incontrolablemente y temblar como gelatinas, la escuela comenzaba a verse algo lúgubre mientras se acercaba mas y mas al lugar acordado para la "cita". Sabia que debía hacer eso, Ozuma era su amigo y debía ayudarlo como el lo habia hecho infinidad de veces, además, no podía permitir que su mejor amigo fuera golpeado y expulsado, de por si con el reciente rompimiento con Tachibana parecia afectarlo (aunque no lo reconociera) y demasiado; una de sus manos se colocó en el pecho al ver el aula a la cual quería llegar, sus pasos se detuvieron, mordió su labio inferior antes de abrir lentamente la puerta. El salón se encontraba vacío

-llegas tarde – o casi .... – si vas a volver a citarme, mas te vale llegar temprano, Kinomiya – el bicolor bajaba los escalones con altivez mientras escrutaba al chico bromista de primer año – que es eso que me quieres decir y que tiene que ser en privado? – se colocó frente a el mientras el nipones sentía que el aire le faltaba, pero se controló.

-vengo a hablarte ..... – el bicolor enarcó una ceja – sobre la broma de hoy – eso logró que su rostro volviera a ser frío – si, eso fue un broma dirigida especialmente para ti y yo fui quien la hizo – momentos despues, se veía a un Takao siendo arrinconado de manera salvaje por un ruso-japonés enfurecido

-tienes idea de la humillación que me hiciste pasar? – acerco demasiado su rostro al del moreno, podía sentir la respiración del chico que lo veía asustado y no le importó – ha sido la peor de mi vida!! – apretó el cuello con furia mientras Kinomiya volvía a sentir la falta de aire, pero porque Hiwatari amenazaba con obstruirle la respiración hasta el final – no sabes como te odio – Takao sintió que podía llorar ahí mismo pero se contuvo, el bicolor lo soltó y le asestó varios golpes. Al terminar, Takao habia caído y se apoyaba en la pared – no quiero una sola de tus bromitas, me has entendido?

Salió de ahí dejando a un Takao con su dolor físico y espiritual, el chico que lo tenia cautivado lo odiaba!!! Las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y sus sollozos fueron fuertes mientras se levantaba como podía para irse de ahí. Caminó lentamente por los pasillos escolares, ya sin alumnado alguno. Habia avisado en su casa que llegaría tarde, ya comenzaba a oscurecer cuando llegaba a su hogar.

Entró sin tener que ser demasiado cauteloso, nadie estaba en su casa en esos momentos; no quiso comer, fue directamente a su habitación a desahogarse, a soltar el dolor que aun tenia y que le carcomía las entrañas, poco a poco se quedó dormido.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

El rubio suspiraba fuertemente mientras terminaba de comer, dejó a un lado el plato ya vacío junto con los hashis; Rei lo miró preocupado, como el amigo que era, aunque, mas que nada, como el novio sobreprotector que siempre habia sido. El ojidorado y el americano eran novios desde hacia dos meses apenas, su relación era buena y toda la escuela los veía como la parejita perfecta, a la hora de los descansos, siempre almorzaban juntos y las comidas con sus respectivos amigos. esa mañana, la usual cita detrás del gimnasio dos de la escuela, no era la excepción; aunque Mizuhara se la hubiera pasado callado y suspirando melancólicamente.

-no te gustó la comida, Max? – el dejo claro sacó al ojiazul de sus cavilaciones, miró los ojos dorados mientras enrojecía levemente provocando una pequeña sonrisa en su koi. El chino siempre habia tenido ese efecto en el

-no es eso – dijo finalmente mientras cerraba los ojos

-entonces? – el ojidorado se acercó mas a Mizuhara mientras levantaba los brazos, en clara señal de que el se acercara – que te ocurre? – en cuanto llegó, lo abrazó tiernamente – tienes ya varios dias de esa manera – el rubio tomó el brazo de el para darse fuerza

-es Takao – dijo al fin mientras Kon ladeaba la cabeza – desde ese dia de la broma no ha asistido a clases y nos preocupa ...

-no tienes porque el ....

-el se culpó, Rei – el neko se separó un poco para ver al americano

-que?

-Takao no le hizo la broma a Kai, fue Ozuma, pero como Kai ya habia amenazado a Ozuma, Takao decidió culparse

-como sabes eso?

-vi cuando le dejó la nota a tu amigo – Rei volvió a abrazar a Max mientras comenzaba a atar cabos – despues, no ha querido ni que lo visitemos, nos evita y a todos nos afecta, en especial que Ozuma y Hiromi tambien terminaron y hasta ahorita, Ozuma finge que no le interesa el asunto saliendo con otras chicas y Hiromi solo sufre – Kon comprendió todo. Kai habia golpeado a Takao y ahora el no asistía a clases, ya hablaría con el respecto a ese tema.

-Kai debe saberlo – el rubio se exalto

-no!! – una mirada angustiosa se reflejó en el y Rei frunció el ceño – no puedes decirle eso a Kai!!

-porque no? Kai no debe seguir creyendo que Kinomiya le hizo esa broma, debe enterarse que ...

-tu no entiendes

-exactamente – ambos se miraron desafiantes, jamás lo habian hecho. Max se encontraba decidido y Rei igual, su primer conflicto y no era por ellos, si no por sus respectivos amigos. Fue cuando el americano reaccionó, bajo sus defensas y el rostro, el neko lo notó.

-es ... increíble

-perdóname, Maxie ... – quiso acercarse al menor pero este no lo permitía

-dime, Rei – pronunció quedamente y con dolor – si a uno de tus mejores amigos, quien sea .. –agregó al ver como el chino abría la boca a interrumpir – fuera amenazado si hacia algo y lo hace y .... y ... – comenzaba a llorar - ... y si tu pudieras culparte para salvarlo, lo harías? - azul y amarillo se encontraron provocando la concusión en el segundo color, mientras el cielo se veía seguro de si mismo.

-yo ... no se porque....

-lo harías? – elevó mas la voz, Rei se sorprendió y despues era el quien bajaba la mirada

-claro que si – dijo al fin

-entonces entiende a Takao, no le digas nada a Hiwatari, si el se llega a enterar, que sea por el mismo y no porque otro se lo diga, por favor

-pero el es ...

-por favor – la voz suplicante y las demás lagrimas conmovieron en el alma a Kon

-no le diré nada, lo prometo

-gracias, Rei – Mizuhara esbozo una débil sonrisa que fue correspondida

-te puedo volver a abrazar? – max soltó la risita al tiempo que asentía y se dejaba querer por su novio. Estuvieron así unos minutos.

-y que hará Kinomiya? Es decir, las clases, no puede retrasarse tanto – el rubio se separó para ver las orbes doradas de su novio

-pues ......

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

-chico, tienes visita – el abuelo tocaba la habitación de su nieto menor pues este, aun se negaba salir, siquiera a comer

-ya dije que no quería ver a nadie, abuelo!! Déjame solo!! – el hombre se exasper

-llevas dias sin salir, hazlo ahora!

-no lo haré!

-tienes que! Este joven no es ninguno de tus amigos!! – se escucharon pasos suaves y luego se abría un poco la puerta

-a que te refieres?

-pues como has faltado a clases, la escuela te puso un tutor y a el si que no lo puedo correr (ni quiero!) así que sal, arréglate y baja a recibir a tu tutor

-pero ...

-dije a-h-o-r-a! – el tono no admitía excusa, y lamentándose y mascullando insultos, el moreno se dirigió a la ducha. Ya en el agua se preguntaba quien podía ser su tutor, obviamente no podía ser Hiromi porque su abuelo lo hubiera dicho (sin contar la fase que atravesaba su amiga) así que podía ser ..... alguien del cual no tenia la menor idea. Terminó de bañarse y se arreglo desmesuradamente, estaba demasiado intrigado en saber quien era su tutor ... o tutora en su defecto.

Bajó hasta el recibidor con una extraña mueca.

-buenas tardes, mi abuelo me dijo que serias mi tutor – no podía verlo bien, solo unos mechones ya que al parecer bebía tè y un mueble lo ocultaba – oye, .. no se quien seas pero yo no necesito un .....

-me temo que si – la voz fría y abrupta, ese tono grave, su corazón latió rápidamente al ver que su tutor se levantaba – has faltado demasiado y necesitas estar al corriente de tus clases – el chico se habia levantado dejando ver perfectamente quien era y logrando que Takao retrocediera unos pasos con profundo temor – creo que tenemos mucho que hacer – terminó el ruso-japonés con una sonrisa cínica mientras el moreno deseaba morir en esos instantes. Kai Hiwatari lo iba a tutorar.

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

¬

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Demian:** hasta aquí!

**Hiromi:** como sufrí!! ToT

**Mariam:** que buena cachetada le di a Ozuma!! XDDD

**Mao:** ¬-¬U

**Salima:** que capitulo tan cruel n.n

**Demian**: ¬-¬U esperamos sus comentarios

**Emily:** jitomatazos, flames y demás son bien recibidos ù.u

**Demian**: bye!

**Recomendaciones:** **SI LA VIDA SIGUE, PORQUE QUEREMOS PARAR?** DE **_Logiaru _**(Kai/Taka), **"Ai No Miragi"** de **_Oro Makoto Hayama_** (Kai/Taka), **Drancer, Fusion de Almas!, Que!? **De **_Milo-chan_** (Todos/Todos), **Zutto** de **_Taose_** (Kai/Taka), **"Pegame pero no me Dejes!"** de **_Jenny Flint_** (Boris/Kyo), los fics de **_Akane Tsubame_**, asi como los de mi sis **_Nancy Hiwatari-17_** y **"Aperion"** de mi bro **_Mikael Mudou_**.


End file.
